Donna Toki mo Zutto
is μ’s fourteenth album as well as the Love Live! School Idol Project Season 2's ending song, starting from Episode 2. It was released on May 8, 2014. Like Kitto Seishun ga Kikoeru, this ending song also has different versions. Versions: #Donna Toki mo Zutto by Ayase Eli, Yazawa Nico, and Toujou Nozomi (Episode 2) #Donna Toki mo Zutto by μ’s (Episode 3) #Donna Toki mo Zutto by Yazawa Nico (Episode 4) #Donna Toki mo Zutto by Hoshizora Rin (Episode 5) #Donna Toki mo Zutto by Hoshizora Rin, Koizumi Hanayo, Nishikino Maki (Episode 6) #Donna Toki mo Zutto by Kousaka Honoka, Sonoda Umi, Minami Kotori (Episode 7) Aside from the song, the video also has different versions wherein the person shown holding the feather at the last part is different. Versions: #Kousaka Honoka (Episode 2) #Sonoda Umi (Episode 3) #Yazawa Nico (Episode 4) #Hoshizora Rin (Episode 5) #Nishikino Maki (Episode 6) #Koizumi Hanayo (Episode 7) Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #COLORFUL VOICE # (Off Vocal) #COLORFUL VOICE (Off Vocal) Videos TV Edit (Third Years) = |-| TVCM = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Rōmaji= Ureshīkara kimi ni ai ni ikou Sabishīkara kimi ni ai ni ikou (ai ni iku yo) Son'na kimochi ni naru nda Susumu toki nayamu toki Tsunagatte iru nda ne zutto Honki no yume de (Hi! Let's go!) Asu o tsukamu (Hi! Go go!) Kitto dekiru yo kimi nara Tamani wa yukkuri kimi no pēsu de Yaritai koto-tachi mitsumete goran Sono ato ganbare! Zenryokude ne (ganbarou yo) Kibun ga harete ōzora e maiagaru yo Don'na toki datte kimi o mitsume teru Tanoshīnara kimi no soba ni itai Kanashīnara kimi no soba ni itai (soba ni iruyo) Kotoba ja ienakute mo Dakishimete miyou kana Tsutaetai yo… daisuki datte! Honki no yume wa (Hi! Let's go!) Choppiri nigai (Hi! Go go!) Shigeki ni naru to waraou Yasashiku kibishiku hagemashi atte Omoi o negai o kanaete ikou Min'na de ganbaru! Zenryokude ne (ganbarou yo) Mirai no naka de kagayaite mitai nda yo Tsuyokunare jibun kara nigecha dame Tsuyokunare aserazu ni ukeirete jibun o Sore ga daijina nda Tamani wa yukkuri kimi no pēsu de Yaritai koto-tachi mitsumete goran Sono ato ganbare! Zenryokude ne (ganbarou yo) Kibun ga harete ōzora e maiagaru yo Don'na toki datte kimi o mitsume teru Ureshīkara aitaiyo Sabishīkara aitaiyo Tanoshī kanashī soshite Aitaku naru nda donna toki mo |-| Kanji= 嬉しいから　君に会いに行こう 寂しいから　君に会いに行こう（会いに行くよ） そんな気持ちになるんだ 進む時　悩む時 つながっているんだねずっと 本気の夢で (Hi! Let's go!) 明日をつかむ (Hi! Go go!) きっと出来るよ君なら たまにはゆっくり君のペースで やりたいことたち　見つめてごらん その後がんばれ！全力でね　（がんばろうよ） 気分が晴れて　大空へ舞い上がるよ どんな時だって君を見つめてる 楽しいなら　君のそばにいたい 悲しいなら　君のそばにいたい（そばにいるよ） 言葉じゃ言えなくても 抱きしめてみようかな 伝えたいよ…大好きだって！ 本気の夢は (Hi! Let's go!) ちょっぴり苦い (Hi! Go go!) 刺激になると笑おう やさしくきびしく励まし合って 想いを願いを　叶えていこう みんなでがんばる！全力でね（がんばろうよ） 未来のなかで輝いてみたいんだよ 強くなれ　自分から逃げちゃだめ 強くなれ　焦らずに受け入れて自分を それが大事なんだ たまにはゆっくり君のペースで やりたいことたち　見つめてごらん その後がんばれ！全力でね　（がんばろうよ） 気分が晴れて　大空へ舞い上がるよ どんなときだって君を見つめてる 嬉しいから会いたいよ 寂しいから会いたいよ 楽しい悲しいそして 会いたくなるんだどんなときも |-| English= I'm feeling happy, so I'll go see you I'm feeling lonely, so I'll go see you (Going to see you) That's the feeling I have whether I'm moving forward or in distress We'll always be connected With our earnest dream (Yes, let's go!) We'll capture tomorrow (Yes, right here!) If it's you, I know you can do it! Now and then, let's take things at an easier pace And get a good look at the things you want to do From there, try your hardest with all of your might Let's work hard! And let our clear feelings soar into the sky Every moment I'll always be gazing right at you I'm feeling fun, so I want to be by your side I'm feeling sad, so I want to be by your side (I'll be with you) Even if I said nothing I wonder if you will embrace me Tell me…because I love you! I'm being serious on my dream (Hi! Let's go!) Yet it sounds bitter (Hi! Go go!) I somehow hurt and laughs You gently and strictly encourage me "Let's grant those wishes" you said So let's work hard together with all of our might! (Let's work hard) We will shine brightly in the future Be strong, don't stop being yourself Be strong, you don't need to hurry to accept it yourself It is the most important thing Now and then, let's take things at an easier pace And get a good look at the things you want to do From there, try your hardest with all of your might Let's work hard! And let our clear feelings soar into the sky Every moment I'll always be gazing right at you Because I'm happy, I'll meet you Because I'm lonely, I'll meet you Feeling fun and sadness I will meet you no matter when Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Ending Category:Theme Songs Category:Lyrics